PotC: The Terror of the Spanish Main
by Maeve Bran
Summary: Bootstrap returns from the dead, bringing peril and romance with him.


**Title**: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Terror of the Spanish Main

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a little-- make that, more than a little-- fun.

**Summary**: Bootstrap returns from the dead, bringing peril and romance with him.

**Notes**: Spoilers for "Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl". This was my first fan fiction, written in 2003 and betaed recently by jedibuttercup.

* * *

The cry of an infant sounded in the darkness. The call of "man overboard" went up as the watch spied a middle aged man and an infant on a piece of wreckage, afloat in the sea. The Black Pearl's crew hauled the man and child up, and a gasp was heard from the crew as Captain Jack Sparrow stepped forward.

"Well, that's interesting," he said, recognizing the man. "William, where have you been?"

"Captain Jack, I'm glad to see ya..." gasped Bootstrap, clasping the child to his chest. "It wasn't right, leaving ya like that."

"Never you mind about that. There's someone here you should meet," Jack replied, grinning. "Young William!"

"Aye Captain," Will answered as he stepped forward.

"Will, meet Bootstrap Bill Turner. William, meet your son William," Jack said, introducing both men. Then, giving them no time to react, he rushed to deal with the next point of business. "And now that the formalities are out of the way, maybe you might tell us who this little one is?"

"This is my daughter... Samantha," Bootstrap said, gasping. "Her mother and I were taking her to England when our ship... was attacked by the pirate plague ships the Spanish Main and the Tierra Firme... we've been exposed..." The crew murmured as he paused, gathering his breath. "Won't show signs for a week yet," he continued. "You're safe that long... gotta warn Port Royal..." Then he passed out.

"You men take him and his daughter below," Jack snapped. "Be quick about it. Full speed to Port Royal."

Will followed the men carrying his father and sister. He was excited to meet them, but a bit bewildered that his father was still alive after being drowned nine years before. When they reached the cabin, he took a seat and waited there after the men left, staring at Bootstrap.

Awhile later, the door opened and in strode Jack. "So William is alive. I had wondered," Jack murmured. At Will's puzzled look he went on, "He was cursed when he sank wasn't he?"

"Yes," Will agreed, confused at the line of questioning.

"So he couldn't die?" Jack continued.

"Yes," Will frowned.

"Come on man, must I spell it out for you?" Jack asked impatiently.

Will's eyes widened as it dawned on him what Jack was talking about. "You mean, since he was cursed he couldn't drown. At least not then. So he freed himself and got to shore."

Jack nodded.

"So where has he been all this time?" Will had to ask.

"On the Spanish mainland," came the rasping reply from Bootstrap. "Help me sit up, son and I'll tell you and Jack the whole story."

Will and Jack fluffed the pillows and made Bootstrap comfortable. Then Jack handed Will a glass of water from the nearby bedstand and Will helped Bootstrap drink. Once they had finished, Bootstrap weakly motioned for Will and Jack to sit.

"After we left ya, Jack, on that island it never set right with me," Bootstrap began. "I may be a pirate but I have not yet lost enough honor to take mutiny without any qualms so I bided me time." He turned and nodded to Will. "Once I realized about the curse I sent ye the medallion, son, in an effort to punish me crewmates. They knew what I had done and watched me real close like and the first time I gave mercy to a woman in the town we were sacking I was flogged and given a warning. The next time, Barbossa tied me hands and put that cannon through me bootstraps. Guess he wasn't thinking. He knew that cursed as we were, we couldn't die."

"Barbossa wasn't that savvy," laughed Jack.

Bootstrap laughed too, but it came out as a cough which made Will spring up to help. Bootstrap waved him off, gesturing him to sit back down. "No, I'm fine, son. Just breathed in a bit too much smoke… but that comes later in the tale."

"Now where was I?" he continued. "Ah, yes. So Barbossa dropped me and the cannon overboard and we sank, and sank, and sank, and sank some more. Finally we hit bottom. As soon as I had started to sink and swallow and didn't feel myself choke I knew I wouldn't drown. It took some time, but I found a sharp piece of coral and cut the ropes around me hands. Then I freed myself from me boots and swam for the surface. Eventually, I was picked up by a French crew and found passage to Tortuga. When I reached it, I got the letter you sent, Will, telling me of your mother's death." He reached out and clasped Will's hands. "I was devastated to hear of it. I really was. I loved her dearly."

Will shook his head in disbelief and accused, "Then why did you leave us?"

"Because she wasn't happy as a poor man's wife and the only way I could make enough was to turn pirate," Bootstrap replied, regretfully.

"Enough of the touching family scene," Jack interrupted. "What happened after Tortuga?"

"Well, I waited for William's ship until found out that it had been destroyed," Bootstrap answered. "After that, I had nothing left here, so I hired onto another buccaneer crew and ended up on the mainland logging Spanish trees for English pirates. It wasn't easy to keep my secret, so after awhile I struck out on my own until I stopped an attack on a Mayan woman by a pirate. The Mayans accepted me into the tribe, and when they found out about the curse they revered me as a shaman."

He paused a moment, reminiscing, then smiled. "By the time the curse was lifted I had fallen in love with the Mayan woman I had rescued. Unfortunately, the tribe forced us out when they discovered she was pregnant and I'd lost my 'powers', so we ended up at the pirate logging camp again. That's when things got really interesting."

"How interesting?" came the sardonic inquiry from Jack.

"Interesting enough," Bootstrap replied. "A disease that the Mayans get in childhood and usually recover from went through the logging camp three months ago. One of the crew had gone to the village and had contracted the disease. The Spanish Main had just taken off with a load of logs. The Tierra Firme was on its way back to pick up the next. The work crew tried to get the cure from the natives, but they were refused. Some of them made trouble for my wife, but we snuck aboard the Tierra Firme when it returned and persuaded the captain to let us work our passage. Once we made it to Tortuga, I worked to afford a passage to England and we finally sailed... God, was that just yesterday?"

Bootstrap shook his head, and gestured to Will for another drink of water. Then he continued. "I can only assume that the crew of the Tierra Firme had come down with the disease after we left them, and believed that we had laid it on them as a curse. Both the Tierra Firme and her sister ship attacked us this morning."

"What kind of disease?" Will asked, remembering that his father had said he'd been exposed to it. "And what's the cure?"

"The disease is a slow one," Bootstrap answered. "A man can last a month and a half from time of exposure to death. The disease takes a week to show symptoms, followed by five weeks of slowly worsening chills, fever, madness and finally convulsions. The cure itself can only be found in a drink from the Mayan's 'Fountain of Youths', and it must be delivered before the convulsions begin."

"And why do you think it necessary to warn Port Royal?" asked Jack. "Why not just ask us to go after the cure?"

Bootstrap shook his head sadly. "They captured us, Jack, and tortured my wife. I'm afraid she told them of the cure before she died. I heard the captain of the Main say he'd head to the Yucatan for the cure, but the Tierra Firme was to head for Port Royal to infect it before following them. With the Governor and the British officers who make their home there gone, it would be much easier for them to operate in these waters."

"Elizabeth!" Will murmured. "We have to stop that ship, Jack."

"We'll get there first," Jack reassured him. "We'll tell Elizabeth and her father of the danger, then sail for this Fountain of Youths. Elizabeth will not be pleased at the postponement of your nuptials, but it can not be helped."

Jack and Will left the cabin and got on deck as the Pearl was pulling into Port Royal's harbor. The Pearl tied up at the docks, still an unusual enough sight that half the dockworkers on duty came to have a look at her. Then Jack and Will hired a wagon to take them to Governor Swann's residence. They were swiftly admitted.

Elizabeth raced down the stairs while they were still in the entryway. "Will, Jack, what are you doing here? Don't you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Will winced and stepped forward to meet her. "I'm afraid that there won't be a wedding." He put a finger on her lips to still her protests. "At least not today. On our way here we rescued my father. It's a long story, but the gist is that he's ill, and he'll die unless we get him to a native tribe soon for the cure. We must leave as soon as we talk to your father."

Elizabeth scowled. "Fine. Then while you talk to my father, I'll pack some clothes so I can go with you," she stated.

Will shook his head. He knew she was up to the journey, but he didn't like the idea of her being in unnecessary danger, and two pirate ships against the Black Pearl was not good odds. "No, it is too dangerous," he said.

"I am not going to sit here and wait for you," she said, sternly. "Tell him, Jack, that I can handle myself."

"Aye, that she can," Jack agreed, winking at the both of them. "Lad, it is better to give in when your woman is in such a state," he advised.

Elizabeth grinned thankfully at the pirate, then hurried upstairs as her father came down.

Jack and Will accompanied Governor Swann into his study and spent the next half hour explaining the situation with the Spanish Main and the Tierra Firme.

"I know I gave you letters of Marque because of the trouble with Spain, Captain Sparrow," Swann said when they had finished, "but this pirate plague ship business is too much. Where is the proof of this extraordinary tale? Go after the ships if you must, they are pirates after all, but please leave Elizabeth out of it."

"I'm going, Father," Elizabeth interrupted them, standing in the door of the study with a small bulging satchel.

"You will not," her father objected commandingly. "If you go, I will not allow you to marry Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth, however, was just as stubborn as her father. "I'm going, and you cannot stop me from marrying Will." She gave her father a peck on the cheek, then turned to Will and Jack. "Let's go."

The governor ground his jaw, but did not stop her.

When they had rejoined the Pearl, Will led Elizabeth down to the cabin where Bootstrap was and introduced them. "Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet my father William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner... and his daughter, Samantha." He added the last as he spied the baby in Bootstrap's arms. "Father, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth was more that a little stunned, but she managed to murmur, "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," as she accepted Bootstrap's outstretched hand.

"Likewise, miss," Bootstrap replied. Seeing how stunned she looked he added, "Will, why don't you go see about what kind of provisions Captain Jack has laid in for Samantha before we leave port? I'll keep your Miss Swann company, tell her all about my adventures."

"Certainly, sir," Will said gratefully, then exited.

Once on deck, Will quickly located Jack. He walked up to him and asked in a low voice, "Jack, what do we have on board to feed the baby?"

"Baby? What baby?" Jack answered, eyebrows raised, then remembered, "Oh, that baby." He cast a glance around the deck, as if expecting to find an answer there, then shouted for Mr. Gibb.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibb came over at once.

"Gibbs, go see if you can hire a nurse for little Samantha Turner," Jack ordered. "But quickly, you only have an hour to bring her back for we sail with the tide."

"Aye Aye, Captain," Gibbs replied, smiling as he left.

That taken care of, Jack turned back to Will. "Now, go on and take Elizabeth's things to your cabin before someone trips on them," he commanded.

"I guess I'll have to give up my cabin to Elizabeth," Will responded dejectedly, realizing what that would mean.

"Why?" Jack responded, looking puzzled.

"Because we're not married and this afternoon's ceremony was cancelled," Will explained, wondering how many weeks longer they would have to wait.

Jack smirked at him. "It doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"As Captain of a naval vessel, I have certain legal rights," Jack grinned, straightening his shoulders and tipping his chin up as though trying to look respectable.

"Even though you're a pirate captain," Will said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm not a pirate anymore. Remember? I'm a privateer with a commission from Governor Swann," Jack chuckled. "And I don't think the good Governor would mind. As you were helping dear Elizabeth into the wagon, he reminded me of my obligations regarding marriages on my ship."

Will perked up at that. This might not be what they'd had in mind for a honeymoon, but it would certainly do. "I'll go ask Elizabeth immediately," he said excitedly, and dashed for the cabins.

The errand only took a few minutes, and he return to Jack with the answer. "She said tomorrow, when my father is conscious. So, Jack, do you have a spare bunk for me?"

Before Jack could answer, Gibbs returned with an unremarkable woman and infant in tow. Gibbs brought them forward to Jack for the introduction. "Captain, this is the Widow Miller and her son James."

"I trust you have no objection to turning privateer, Madame," stated Jack blandly.

"Oh, no, Captain," Mrs. Ruth Miller replied, with more bravado than conviction. "My late husband was a buccaneer. A privateer has to be at least one step better. Now where is the unfortunate Miss Turner?"

"She is below with her father," Will interjected. "I'll show you the way."

Gibbs took up the woman's luggage and started to follow them below, but Jack stopped him with a hand upon the arm as he passed.

In a low voice, Jack asked, "You didn't tell her about he plague, did you?"

"Of course not, Sir," Gibbs answered, surprised. "I felt it wasn't necessary. I don't know much about it anyway, other than what Bootstrap said when he first got on board."

"Call the crew together on deck at sundown and I'll tell everyone at once what is going on," Jack said. In a much louder voice, "Weigh anchor and put out to sea. We're going to patrol the approach to Port Royal for a few days. Look lively lads."

That evening on deck the crew assembled, along with the Widow Miller, Miss Swann and Will. Jack came forward and said, "As you all know, Bootstrap Bill Turner and his young daughter have a very nasty illness. That's the bad news. The good news is that it will be a week before they get sick and can expose us. The even better news is that there be a cure for it, but we have to go to the Spanish mainland to get it. Unfortunately, the ship the Tierra Firme, which is carrying the plague, is headed here to Port Royal and Governor Swann doesn't believe me. So we must sink it before it gets here. Are you with me?"

"Aye," came the cry from every last person on deck.

As the crowd began to disperse, Jack gave them one last announcement. "Tomorrow, we will celebrate the nuptials of Miss Elizabeth Swann and young Mr. William Turner."

Later that evening, the Widow Miller took a stroll in the moonlight on the deck after most of the crew had gone below to bed. She was gazing at the sea in the moonlight when the Captain approached behind her.

"Where are the little ones?" Jack asked, startling her.

"Ulp! Oh, 'tis you Captain," stammered the scared woman. She turned to go below, turning her face away as she said, "I'm sorry. I'll just go now."

"No, stay," he said as he reached out to stop her.

She started and braced herself like she expected Jack to slap her. Jack was stunned; he'd never in his life hit a woman, at least not unless she had asked him to, and it disturbed him that any woman would expect it of him. Once she had calmed, he released his hold on her and let her step away.

"I'm the one who is sorry for scaring you, dear lady," Jack said, trying to reassure her. "But you have not answered my question. Who is watching the babies?"

"Oh, Mr. Turner is with them," she answered defensively. "I would never leave them unattended."

"Then that's all right." He turned to go and took a couple steps, then turned back and said softly, "You really do not have to be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt you." Then he walked away.

She watched him leave, then muttered, "You're a pirate, you won't be able to help it."

Jack gave no sign of having heard her, but he had and it got him thinking.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to join this man," Captain Jack Sparrow said, gesturing toward Will Turner, "and this woman," gesturing toward Elizabeth Swann, "in holy... wedlock."

Jack was standing in front of the wheel of the Black Pearl, facing the crew on the deck below with Will and Elizabeth just in front and facing him. Bootstrap was in front of the crowd, beaming like the proud father he was. Elizabeth, the radiant bride, was wearing a gown of rose and cream brocade over cream satin undergown. Will was wearing cream and leaf green brocade with a cream silk shirt.

"Any objections?" asked Sparrow. He paused briefly, then said, "No? Good. Then do you, William Turner, take this lass to be your wedded wife? In good times and bad? In sickness and health? As long as you both are living?"

"I do," answered Will.

Sparrow then asked Elizabeth, "Then do you, Elizabeth Swann, take this pirate and good man to be your wedded husband? In good times and bad? In sickness and health? As long as you both are living?"

"I do," answered Elizabeth.

"Take the fair maiden's hand, Will." When Will had done so, Jack handed a ring to him and said, "Put this ring on her finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

Will did so, and Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Take the pirate's hand, Elizabeth, and put this ring on his finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

After Elizabeth had done so, Jack said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Will, you may kiss your bride."

As Will kissed Elizabeth cheers went up from the crew below.

The couple turned to face the crew and Jack said, "It is my pleasure to introduce Master and Mistress William Turner."

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" cried the crew as Bootstrap rushed forward to greet his new daughter.

While everyone was still celebrating the marriage, a ship came up on the port side of the Pearl. Ana Maria, who was at the helm, spotted it and called, "Captain, there's a ship off the port bow."

"What flag?" came the answer.

"I can't quite make it out... no, it's Spanish," she answered back.

"Hoist our flag and man the cannons," Captain Jack shouted, suddenly all business.

"Will, Elizabeth, sorry the festivities must end but you'd better go below to your cabin and load your weapons," he suggested.

"Right," said Will, and led Elizabeth to their cabin. As soon as the door shut, Elizabeth turned her back to Will, asking him to undo the back of her gown. He complied and she quickly ducked behind the dressing screen to change into breeches and a shirt. Then she tied a scarf around her hair.

Will would have liked the chance to help her with the undressing, but he knew this was not the time for it. He changed into a linen shirt and wool breeches, then began loading two sets of pistols and two rifles. When Elizabeth emerged, she went to the trunk at the foot of the bed and rummaged around until she found the daggers and swords she had been looking for. She strapped on a belt to hold the scabbards, then fastened her favorite sword and dagger in place.

Will handed her one of the sets of pistols, which she stuck into the waistband of her pants, then passed her a rifle. He belted on his own sword and dagger, then grabbed the other set of pistols, shoved them in his waistband, and took up the other rifle. He kissed Elizabeth quickly, then opened the door the allow her to precede him out of the cabin.

"Sailors Turner and..." Will paused, looking at Elizabeth. "And Turner reporting for duty, Captain."

"Well that didn't take long," Jack commented snidely. He looked at Elizabeth holding a rifle and with pistols in her waistband and said, "I hope dear William taught you how to use guns as well as swords."

"Aye, Captain, he did," she laughed in reply.

Jack looked through the spyglass and read the name of the ship-- The Tierra Firme. "Load the canons and prepare for battle, you scabrous dogs," he ordered.

The Pearl turned and bombarded the Tierra with cannon shot, then threw out the grappling hooks and prepared to board.

What they found on board was worse than they had expected. Even those pirates healthy enough to wield swords to repel boarders or work the cannon were severely ill.

"Put them out of their misery," Bootstrap pleaded with Jack. "We can't take them aboard nor bring them back to the governor's justice; they won't last more than a week anyway before they'll be too far along for the cure to reach them, and the infection will spread if we don't stop them here. You'll even have to burn the corpses."

"Aye, William," Jack replied softly. For all that he had been a pirate most of his adult life, he never did like killing in cold blood. "Torch the ship. Bring me the ship's log first and as much loot as you can find," Jack ordered his men.

After the Tierra Firme had been looted and torched, Jack had the Black Pearl sail to a safe distance and anchor there for the night.

"We'll stay here tonight to make sure no one gets close enough to get infected," Jack reassured Bootstrap after they wished the newlyweds good night.

Bootstrap noted the look on Jack's face as Will led Elizabeth below. "Almost makes you wish you'd be so lucky doesn't it?" asked Bootstrap.

"What decent woman in her right mind would want a scalawag like me enough to put up with me?" Jack asked regretfully.

"I don't know, Jack, I just don't know. But I'm glad my son has found happiness despite what his father did for a living."

"You mean despite what he himself does for a living," Jack said, wryly.

"You mean because he's a blacksmith?" Bootstrap asked.

"I mean because he's a pirate and a good man." Jack smiled.

"Aye, that he is. I'm so very proud of him," Bootstrap agreed. "But he is not the only good pirate on this ship who's a good man." He glanced significantly toward the cabins. "Maybe you could find yourself a nice widow to wed."

"Ah, if you're referring to the Widow Miller, she is afraid of men in general and pirates in particular. I am both," Jack said ruefully.

"Then we shall hope that on this voyage she learns that there are a few good pirates in this world," Bootstrap replied.

"We shall see, we shall see," added Jack.

Meanwhile, below, in their cabin, Will and Elizabeth were getting ready for bed a little awkwardly. Both were still a little keyed up from the battle and all the wine they had drunk earlier, in addition to the nerves of a newly wedded bride and groom. Once both had changed into their nightclothes, Will blew out the lanterns and turned to kiss Elizabeth. Then they sunk down in the bed together bathed in moonlight and began exploring each other for the first time as husband and wife.

The next morning, Bootstrap and Jack were plotting the route to the Yucatan when Will emerged from below. He and Elizabeth both endured some good-natured ribbing from the crew, but the blushing smiles they gave each other more than made up for it.

When they finally reached the bay nearest the Mayan village, the Spanish Main was already there. No sailors were visible on deck or aloft, so Jack ordered the Black Pearl close and sent boarders across. The boarding party found that only a half dozen very sick men were left on board. They put up a fierce fight but in the end they succumbed.

The Pearl's crew looted the Main and set fire to it as they had the Tierra Firme, then returned to the Pearl. Captain Jack ordered the crew to prepare to go ashore, leaving a dozen men who had been least exposed to guard the ship, promising to bring them back a flask of the cure. The rest, including the Widow Miller, both babies, and Elizabeth, set out for the village, which was a two-day hike through the jungle.

They trudged through the dense under brush and swampland while Bootstrap and another man in front cut through the jungle. The Widow Miller had an especially hard time with carrying both babies, though not through lack of effort or determination. She kept falling behind, and after awhile Jack decided to drop back and help with James and Samantha. Babies couldn't be that difficult to deal with, he reasoned, after all he'd seen in his years aboard the Pearl.

The first time Jack held James, Jack held him away from him with a some what puzzled look on his face, not sure what he was meant to do with him. Gradually, however, Jack relaxed and carried James more naturally. Lucky, the little lad had taken a shine to him.

Ruth could not believe that this pirate captain would care what happened to these unfortunate children. "Why are you being so nice to me and the children?" she asked.

"I am not a horrible man. I do not wish you to suffer unduly, nor do I wish for the children to suffer," answered Jack.

The conversation continued more naturally, though still a bit hesitant, after that exchange. Both were seeing a side of the other they had not seen before.

They slogged on until nightfall, then made camp for the night. When the Widow Miller and the babies were settled comfortably as possible for the evening, Bootstrap came over to spend time with his daughter. Then Will and Elizabeth come over and spent time with Bootstrap and Samantha.

The Widow Miller took the opportunity to take a stroll without the burden of the babies. She walked several yards away, finding a seat on a large rock beside a stream. She was lost in thought when Bootstrap came and found her.

"I hope that you'll get some rest tonight for tomorrow will be at least as hard of a hike," Bootstrap warned her. "If Samantha gets too much for you, let me know and I'll take her."

"That's very kind of you," she said, hardly believing that a man could be so concerned about her. "May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Certainly." he said.

"How come you are...?" she began, then trailed off as she couldn't think of a way to finish the question that wouldn't sound impolite.

"With pirates?" he finished. At her nod he answered, "Well, I'm a pirate too."

She nearly fell off her rock in dismayed surprise, but Bootstrap kept going. "I was a part of Captain Jack's crew, but I fell behind and have only recently returned. It's a long story that I'll tell you sometime, but not tonight."

She asked, "Then you know Jack well?"

"As well as anyone."

"So is he a cruel man?" she asked, so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Cruel? No. A Rogue, a pirate, and a scalawag? Yes. He fights when needful, does what he must, but he is not cruel. He is a good man for all of that," he reassured her. "Come on, I'll help you back to camp."

They went back camp and joined the others in slumber.

The crew broke camp at first light. They slogged through dense forest, fortunately encountering nothing more deadly than a few snakes. When they finally reached the edge of the village, however, their luck changed.

From what Jack could see, the pirates had gone completely mad. They had all the villagers rounded up and were trying to force the secret of the cure from them. Though they couldn't have reached the village more than a few hours in advance of the Pearl's crew by the evidence they'd found on the Spanish Main, it was obvious that the pirates had wasted no time in ill-treating the natives.

Will was grim-faced. "We've got to do something," he hissed at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Don't do any thing stupid, lad. We'll wait for the opportune moment. All right, Gibbs you take six men and go around back. Will, you take another six and go left, and Ana Maria take six and go right. I'll take the last of you sorry sailors and go in from the front. At the signal, we all rush in and disarm them."

He turned to Bootstrap last. "William, you stay and keep Mistress Miller and the babies safe."

Elizabeth had insisted on being one of Will's 'men'; she was in the thick of things as the plan devolved into fighting as all plans involving pirates eventually do. She held her own against two pirates who were slowly faltering from the disease.

The Captain of the Spanish Main was not with his men. Jack, guessing where he had gone, rushed to the Fountain where the cure was to be found and drew his sword. There was a mighty duel.

Jack won handily. No Spaniard was a match for Captain Jack Sparrow.

Once all the pirates had been taken care of, the chief of the tribe thanked Jack and his crew. He offered the rescuers a feast and asked if there was anything they could do for them.

"There is one thing," Jack said, then nodded to Bootstrap.

"We have been exposed to the illness of the young ones. We need to drink from the fountain," Bootstrap explained.

The Mayans gratefully gave them the cure and invited them to rest for the night. The next day, they took some of the cure back to those still aboard the Pearl. Fortunately, the two-day hike back took less work than the hike in as they could follow the path they had already cut through the jungle.

Will spent the much of the hike talking with Bootstrap and Elizabeth. Jack spent more time with Ruth and the babies, with occasional breaks for further catching up with Bootstrap. They still had the better part of ten years' worth of news to exchange.

After they gave the cure to the crew who had stayed behind, they charted a course to Port Royal. The Widow Miller took the air on the deck every evening, and Jack made a habit of keeping her company. She was a pleasant sort of woman, not as spirited as Anamaria, but he thought he could get used to having her around.

The night before they reached Port Royal, Jack decided to sound her out. He asked her, "Could you ever become the wife of a sea Captain?" At her shocked expression he added, " I don't mean now, but sometime in the future."

"Why Captain, are you proposing to me?" she asked. She looked shocked, but not entirely opposed to the idea.

"Not now, but I was wondering if it would be welcome in the future?" he asked, hopefully. He could never give up the Pearl for any woman, but if she were willing to share him, he thought they'd have a decent chance at happiness. At least as much a one as Will and his lass, which was all a pirate-turned-privateer could ask for.

She turned away. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I can't take being married to a man whose first love is the sea. You wouldn't give up the sea for me, would you?" she asked.

He shook his head, regretfully.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't," she answered, starting to cry.

Jack was disappointed, but he could never stand to see a woman cry. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. I never should have brought it up," he said solemnly as he put his arms around her. "Don't cry. I can't take that."

Once she had quit crying she leapt out of Jack's embrace, embarrassed.

"You of course won't spread this tale will you?" he said encouragingly, trying to bring a smile back to her face. "It would never do for the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow to have fallen for a respectable woman." He grinned and winked at her.

"Of course you have my silence," she said earnestly. "I'll tell everyone that you are the most fearsome pirate who ever sailed the high seas." She turned go down to her cabin, then stopped and said, "You really are a good man Jack Sparrow." Then she hurried down the stairs to pack.

Bootstrap came up and stood by Jack at the railing.

"I suppose you saw and heard the whole thing?" Jack asked.

"Yep. I'm sorry that things couldn't work out," Bootstrap said. "I know you had hopes."

Then after a few minutes he spoke again "I won't be joining the crew Jack. I have to stay in Port Royal to raise Samantha. I'll be joining Will in his smithy."

Jack was disappointed. "Just so long as you can join us sometimes," he said, morosely.

"I will try to," Bootstrap answered. Then, cautiously, he asked, "Shall I keep an eye on Ruth Miller for you?"

"Please do," Jack said with a sigh. "I assume that you will be living close so she can help take care of Samantha?"

"Yes," Bootstrap said. "Will that be a problem?"

"None at all." If he couldn't make a go of things with her, maybe Bootstrap could once he'd done with mourning for his wife.

When they reached Port Royal, they were met by Governor Swann. Elizabeth left the ship on Will's arm to greet him. When Swann came forward, she said proudly, "Father, I want you to meet my husband, Will Turner."

"Congratulations," he said with a tight smile. Then he turned to Jack, "So you did your legal duty."

"Yes, sir," answered Jack with a jaunty salute. "It was my privilege to see that young Turner was made an honest man by your daughter. A real pleasure."

After the exchange of greetings, and once those who were staying on shore had all left the Pearl, the crew returned to the ship.

Jack took the helm, a little lonely, but still content enough. He still had his Pearl.

"Cast off the lines, me hearties," he ordered. We're putting out to sea." And the Black Pearl headed out to sea into the sunset.

-fin-


End file.
